Every last moment
by SilverVolvo Girl
Summary: Bella sits in the doctors office waiting to recieve the results of some tests. Bella doesn't expect to begin a battle for her life that she may slowly begin to loose...how will Edward take this news if bella gets the currage to tell him whats wrong?
1. Prologe

Prologe

_I had always thought I would lead a long happy life, and as soon as I met the man/vampire of my dreams nothing could make me think otherwise. Not until that day in the doctors office anyway._

_My life was going to be over. I know Edward didn't want to change me because he wanted me to have the experience every other human would. But how would that be possible now? Would I even have enough time? _

_How is it that he can still think I am going to make it when I am laying here….dying. Didn't he want to spend the rest of eternity with me? Was this really what he wanted? _

_I was slowly becoming weaker and was giving up trying to fight…I didn't have enough strength anymore…and yet Edwards desperate pleas made me feel guilty. But there was nothing more I could do. Maybe if I told him sooner, what would happen to him when I was gone, there is no way he could blame himself for this…could he?_

"_Edward…I love you, always know that."_

"_Bella…BELLA NO!! Edward screamed out in hysterical sobs_


	2. Just over tired

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

BPOV

Today started out like any other day. I woke up to my loves sweet velvet voice whispering in my ear.

"Good morning Bella…it's time to get ready for school." I turned over in the bed, slightly more tired than usual, to see a pair of gorgeous topaz eyes staring at me through the darkness.

"I don't want to go to school today…can't we just stay here? Remember, it's healthy to skip every once in a while." I said already knowing what he was going to say in response.

"Nonsense Bella, today we have to go to school. Go shower and I will make you some breakfast." He said with my favorite crocked smile.

"Fine." I got up, went into the bathroom and showered using my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I quickly got dressed and started downstairs to see what my love made me for breakfast.

As I sat eating my breakfast I couldn't help but notice that I didn't feel quite right today. Maybe it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night. Pushing the thought from my mind I continued to eat my pancakes and eggs. After I was finished, Edward darted around the kitchen at vampire speed cleaning up the mess, and before I could blink twice he was done and by my side. Soon Edward was leading me outside to his Volvo which was parked in my drive way. As I was walking down the stairs outside of my house I tripped on the last one bracing myself for the impact of hitting the ground. Before I hit the ground two icy arms that felt like stone reached out and grabbed me around my waist. Instantly a shiver was sent up my spine.

"Bella…what am I going to do with you. It seems I have to be by your side at all times or else you are going to do yourself bodily harm." Edward said with a laugh that sounded like heaven.

"Sorry" I replied turning a deep red color in my embarrassment.

Soon we were in his car and in a couple of minutes we had arrived at school. I was greeted by the rest of the Cullen's in the parking lot with the exception of Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't help but notice that Alice just looked at me with a slightly worried expression. Disregarding it we all walked into the school.

"Bella are you feeling okay? You don't look to well." Edward said at lunch with a worried expression.

"Yea I am fine, I think I am just a little over tired." I replied not wanting him to become worried.

Truth was, however, that I really wasn't feeling all that well. I was tired all the time and I felt extremely run down lately. I don't really know what could possibly be causing this so I just figured I needed to get some more sleep.

"Okay then, but maybe Carlisle should check you just to make sure you're not getting sick." Edward said looking a little bit more relieved that he thought I was only looking a little sick from lack of sleep.

"If that will make you feel better Edward I would be happy to see Carlisle after school."

"Thank you Bella, that would make me feel a lot better." a smile creeping across his face when I didn't argue with him.

By the time the school day was over I felt even more run down than I had been. I was instantly glad that I didn't fuss with Edward when he asked me to see Carlisle. We got to the Cullen's house right after school and Edward took me upstairs to Carlisle's office right way.

"Come in" Carlisle replied after Edward knocked. "Hello, is there something I can help the two of you with?" Carlisle asked with kindness.

"Bella hasn't been feeling very well lately and I was wondering if you would check her to make sure she wasn't coming down with something?"

"I would be more than happy to Edward." Carlisle replied ushering me over to a chair.

"Bella, while Carlisle checks you I am going to go downstairs and talk with Alice okay? If you need me just call." He placed his frozen lips against my cheek before leaving.

"What seems to be bothering you Bella?"

"Well I have just felt really tired lately, I am sure its nothing but Edward thought it would be best to see you just incase."

With that Carlisle began to listen to my breathing, check my temperature, and do a series of simply tests to see if there was anything wrong.

"Well Bella, I can't think of anything that would be wrong with you, but maybe you should go down to the hospital to have a few tests run just to make sure!"

"Alright Carlisle, thank you for your time." I then got up and made my way downstairs to find Edward.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear him talking with Alice from the Kitchen. For the first time in my life it seemed, I managed to make it all the way down a flight of stairs and not trip…Edward would have been proud!

"Alice what is up with you lately? You are acting all weird, your have been really quite and today when you saw Bella at school you looked sad."

"Edward…it's nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind lately. Don't worry about it." Alice replied quickly.

I entered the kitchen to find Edward facing Alice, he turned around when he heard me enter. I told him what Carlisle had said about not finding anything wrong but that I should go to the hospital and have some tests just in case.

Edward drove me home thinking it would be better for me to go to the hospital with Charlie. He helped me out of the car and walked me to the front door.

"Call me as soon as you get back okay and I will be right over." He placed a cold soft kiss on my lips before walking back and getting into his Volvo. With one more glance back over my shoulder I sadly watched him pull out of the driveway and disappear from view.

Charlie took me to the hospital where the doctors ran a long series of test, most of which I thought were completely pointless and had not idea what they could be looking for. Charlie sat with me in the waiting room until the doctor called us back into his office.

"Bella, Charlie, please take a seat." The doctor said with a small smile.

Once we were seated the doctor told me what he had found on tests. Instantly upon hearing the results I could feel my heart stop in my chest. I looked over at Charlie and his once happy face looked like he was ready to burst into tears at that very moment. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there staring at the doctor in disbelief not making a sound. My life as I knew it was over and the only think I could think was "_When and how am I going to tell my Edward_?"

**A/N: Hey guys tell me what you think of my story so far okay! This is my first fan fic so any ideas or advice you may have is appreciated. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy.**


	3. What Alice was hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its Characters.

EPOV

I said good bye to Bella and returned to my car and drove home. I had to talk to Alice. I know there is something bothering her that she has been refusing to tell me. She has been blocking her thoughts for the past couple of weeks and acting strange. Whether she wants to or not she is going to tell me what's wrong. I just couldn't shake the feeling that it had to do with my Bella.

Once I was back home I walked through the front door to be greeted by Emmet and Jasper. "Where's Alice?" I asked hoping the stress in my voice wasn't as obvious as I had thought it sounded. By the look on Emmet's face it was.

"I think she is upstairs in her room…what are you so stressed about?" Jasper asked sending me calm waves.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Alice."

I knocked and then entered her room. She was sitting staring out the window, once she saw me enter though, she tried to mask the look of sadness that had been present on her face just a moment before.

"Alice, please tell me what is wrong…if it involves Bella I have a right to know." I said that a little bit more demanding than I had intended.

"Edward, _right now_ everything is fine. Please stop asking what's bothering me all the time, you are starting to stress me out."

"I know for a fact Alice that there is something you are refusing to tell me. You have been blocking your thoughts from me for the past two weeks and the more time that passes the sadder you seem to become…please…tell me what is going on!" I was practically begging.

"Edward, I don't think that I should be…." suddenly Alice stood frozen in place as her eyes glazed over. Once she was done having her vision she looked at me and ran at vampire speed out of the house. She obviously was trying to hide something.

BPOV

I was shocked that I still had not started to cry. That's not like me, I am always emotional, why now when I should be bursting at the seams was I not even able to shed a single tear? The ride home was silent except for Charlie's occasional sharp intakes of breath from trying to recompose himself. I chose not to speak, not knowing exactly what to say, so instead I sat silently allowing the doctor's voice to replay inside my head.

"_Bella, Charlie, after reviewing the information from the tests I am sorry to tell you that I do not have very good news. Bella, it seems that you have Cancer. Because there have been no obvious signs that would cause you to worry it has gone untreated for quite sometime. You now are dealing with a rather progressed stage. We can set up treatment here if you would like, or I can refer you to a different hospital if you would choose to go somewhere bigger." the doctor plainly stated._

Cancer….Cancer…..this was the only word that I had heard and it replayed over and over again. I don't understand how this could happen. I was so young, I had an eternity left, and did not want to leave…I didn't want to leave Edward. What am I going to tell him? Surely Alice has had a vision of this and told Edward right away. I dreaded having to see him, and see the sadness engulf his eyes as he looked at me. I dreaded the sympathetic treatment I would receive from everyone in Forks because I was sick. I just wanted to be a normal happy teenager, that could spend time with her friends and not sit and count down the months left of my life.

"Bella…I…is there…" poor Charlie didn't even know what to say to me.

"Dad, everything is going to be okay, I will do the treatment and in the end everything will be fine." I said with a sincere smile. If this was how my life would end I wasn't going to be depressed and walk around whining about it. This is the way it is and there isn't anything I can do but fight.

"Do you want something to eat Bella? I can warm you up some leftovers or we could go grab a bite somewhere if you wanted."

"No thank you dad, I think I am just going to go to bed and try to stay rested." I gave a small wave and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and wasn't shocked to see Alice standing there anxiously awaiting my return.

"BELLA…tell me what the doctor said…please tell me I am wrong, that you are fine and everything is going to be fine!" Alice was almost in hysterics.

"Alice please calm down" I said a little louder than I had intended. I told her what the doctor said and watched the worry on her face become more severe the longer I talked.

"When do you start treatments then?"

"I start in a couple of days, I wanted to stay here in Forks and be with my family. I don't want to be far away with no one around to talk to." Alice knew right away that when I said "family" I was referring to the Cullen's and Charlie.

"Bella…" Alice couldn't seem to get the rest of her sentence out.

"What is it Alice?"

"When are you going to tell Edward?" She looked down and away from me as she asked.

"Alice…I thought you would have told him by now." I was shocked, why did Alice choose to not tell him.

"No Bella, I didn't tell him I didn't know what to say." I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Oh" I was relieved that she had not yet relayed this information to Edward. "Hey Alice, would you mind not telling him, I don't want him to know yet. I would like things to stay normal for a while before everything starts getting hectic."

"Yes Bella, that is fine but you should know that he thinks I am hiding something from him."

"Don't worry Alice, I will tell him and the rest of your family soon…just not now."

With a hug she left my room through the window, but instead of running she simply walked, even slower than a human would. I could tell she worried about me. If this is the reaction I was going to receive from everyone I wasn't sure I wanted to tell anyone. I wanted people to remain happy, and not be sad every time they are around me.

I walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed, as I was walking down the hallway I tripped and fell to my knees. "Ouch...well that is defiantly going to bruise" I thought to myself. I entered my room to be greeted by the most beautiful eyes in the world. There on my bed sat Edward…my Edward…my poor Edward.

"Hello" he said with his velvet voice before slowly kissing me.

"Hello" I replied, my voice sounding no where near as heavenly as his.

"So…what did the doctor say?" Edward asked with a little concern.

"OH…well you know, it turns out it is just lack of sleep after all…" I was hoping that horrible red color in my cheeks wasn't betraying me as I lied.

"Well that's good." Edward had clearly not been paying very much attention because I was sure my face had to have given something away.

I lay in bed with Edward by my side and stared into his beautiful topaz eyes wondering when I was going to tell him, how was I going tell him, and worrying about how he was going to take this news.

"Bella…what are thinking about" he whispered curiously still clearly frustrated that he couldn't read my mind.

"Just about how much I love you..."

"I love you too." He sighed back with a crooked smile appearing on his angel like face.

_Edward…I don't know how I am going to tell you this when I know it is going to break your heart._ With that being my last thought I slowly drifted to sleep as Edward hummed my lullaby.

**A/N: I had some extra time so I thought I would write the next chapter right away. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. Continue to review and tell me what you think! Any advice you may have is welcomed.**


	4. Charlie's terrible advice

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters

Apov

As I walked away from Bella's house I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I saw what she was going to have to go through, but I couldn't see how it was going to end. This scared me. Bella was my best friend, she is like family. Edward loves her; he was going to be devastated when he finds out what is wrong. I promised her though I wouldn't say anything, and I do not plane on breaking that promise.

I walked home slower than usual, as I needed time to gather my thoughts so I could hide them from Edward. Even though I was walking slowly I arrived home a lot sooner than I would have liked. When I entered the house I heard Rosalie yelling at Emmet because he wouldn't accompany her while she went shopping. I didn't really wish to take part in any conversations so I quickly ran up to my room. Jasper glanced up from the bed where he was reading a book when he heard me enter the room.

"Alice, what is bothering you?" Jasper asked when I sat down next to him.

"Nothing Jazz…just something me and Bella talked about." I said not wanting to go into details.

"Oh, well I am sure it will be fine." He put an arm around me pulling me into a loving embrace. If only he knew how bad it could and probably would get. Soon after, I heard Edwards Volvo pull out of the driveway and I knew for the night at least I would be able to avoid his questions. Hopefully Bella will tell him soon.

Bpov

I woke up on a Saturday morning to find that Edward was not by my side. After a couple of moments I remembered that he had left the previous morning to go hunting. In a way I was relieved that I could have alone time to think some things over. I walked down stairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced up as I walked in.

"Good morning Bella." Charlie said eyeing me carefully.

"Good morning dad." I replied

I could tell that he wanted to talk about something, probably about the cancer treatments I had been receiving now for almost a month and a half. I got my cereal and sat down across from him waiting for him to talk to me.

"I thought you would be gone finishing with Billy today?" I asked trying to find out what he wanted.

"Yes well I thought that I would stay home with you today. I have something I have been meaning to talk to you about." he said before glancing away nervously.

I knew what this had to be about, the only time he gets nervous like this is when he wants to bring up Edward. I know he doesn't care for Edward that much anymore after he left me last year, but I loved him and I didn't care what Charlie had to say about the matter.

"Well dad, what's on your mind." I asked not wanting to hear his response.

"Well Bella, I wanted to talk to you about…Edward actually." he looked at me nervously.

"Dad how many times do I need to tell you, I love him and I don't care what you say, he loves me too. He had his reasons for leaving last year and I realize that you can't understand it, but I love him and he makes me happy, and I am going to stay with him no matter what you say." I replied heatedly.

"No Bella…it's not like that…yes it is still about Edward but not because of last year." I could tell he was getting more nervous. I eyed him suspiciously not knowing where this conversation was going anymore.

"Well, I was wondering if you had told him about you having cancer yet?" he looked straight at me waiting for my reply.

"Oh…umm…no I haven't yet I was going to tell him soon though, why? I asked

"Bella, I just think he has a right to know. What if you tell him and he decides this could become too complicated for the two of you. You have to give him the choice of whether or not he wants to stick by you rather than keeping him in the dark. What happens if you keep it from him and then you finally tell him and he decides he doesn't want to deal with this?" Charlie asked this without looking at me once.

I sat there for a while appalled by what my father had just asked me. Edward not want to be by my side when I got sick…when I was battling for my life? How ridiculous was that. Of course he would stick by me, Edward loved me. He would stay by me until the very end.

"_Dad_…that is the most outrageous thing I have ever heard…Edward loves me and he will not leave me to deal with this alone. How dare you even think such a thing…Edward loves me." I screamed at him. He didn't seem surprised by my reaction at all.

"Bella, I just meant that it isn't fare to him if you don't tell him what's actually going on. If he decides he doesn't want to stay, you should face it before you are too weak and it hinders your treatment and recovery. I just want to make sure you have a friend that will be there for you when you need them the most." Charlie looked almost apologetic when he made this statement.

"Yea dad, and who exactly do you think _that_ friend should be?"

"Jacob was there for you when Edward left, and I know he would stick by you through this if you just gave him the chance to…." I cut him off not wanting to hear the rest of whatever it was he was going to say.

"Dad..._Jacob _doesn't even talk to me anymore; he hates me for loving Edward. Do you honestly think I would want to sit by someone while I was dying who doesn't even except the person I love. No dad…I do not want Jacob by my side…I want and I will have Edward." I got up to leave the kitchen only to be held back by Charlie.

"Bella…you are _not_ going to die!!" he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this statement more than he actually believed it.

"Dad, unless there is a miracle…we both know the treatment is only helping to slow things down, the cancer has spread to much, we caught it to late…like the doctors said, it's only a matter of time." After this I ran from the kitchen and went upstairs to get ready.

I could not stand to be in this house anymore today. First my dad won't accept the person I love and is actually brave enough to suggest that Edward would leave me, then to want me to push Edward aside because he thought _Jacob_ would be a better person to have by my side…no…no way; Edward was the one and the only. I went into the bathroom to shower and get ready…maybe I would go visit the Cullen's today. I think only Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were hunting so Alice at least should still be there.

When I was in the shower I grabbed my bottle of shampoo. I was washing my hair when I felt something get tangled up in my fingers. As I pulled my hand away I was horrified at what I saw. There in my hand I held a huge handful of hair that had once been attached to my head. I stared blankly at the hair in my hand for a few seconds before I started to panic. I knew that with chemo my hair would possibly fall out, but I still wasn't prepared for it…not now at least. I let the hair fall from my hand and hit the bottom of the shower.

A single thought escaped me as I stood there in shock…_what if Edward didn't want to deal with this, what if I was wrong and this was going to be too hard for him to accept, it's almost to hard for me to accept ._

I started to hyperventilate at the idea, and before I knew it I was on the floor sobbing hysterically. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop…I guess that's what happens when you hold in your emotions and lie to the people you love for a month. Now however I had no choice. The time had come where I had to tell the Cullen's, and give Edward the chance to decide if he wanted to stick by me.

I pulled into their driveway and got out of my truck. I slowly walked up the stairs and reached out my arm to knock on the door. I happened to look at my arm and saw all the bruises that wouldn't heal anymore. Bruises had covered my body and although some had disappeared most just stayed for long periods of time…making it seem as though they would never go away. I knocked on the door pushing all other thoughts away. There in the doorway stood my angel, with his huge crooked smile plastered across his face. I was the only one (besides maybe Alice) who knew in a few minutes I would crush his heart.

**A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks and enjoy!**


	5. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: I don't not own twilight or its Charaters!!

**A/n: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story so far, you are all so great! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I tried to force a smile, but it seemed like my face was frozen in place, like I couldn't get the muscles in my face to work properly. After a few seconds I managed to return a weak smile, the second it appeared on my face however I wish I hadn't even attempted it.

"Bella what's wrong, is something bothering you?" Edward asked with concern.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Alice for a second if you don't mind, and then I would like to speak with you also." I said, hoping that he wouldn't question me further just yet. I didn't need to worry about that however, because suddenly his eyes dropped to my arms and I saw a look of disgust as he saw the bruises that now covered my slowly dieing body.

"_Bella_…what in God's name have you done to yourself? You look like someone has been beating you!" he said horrified.

"No Edward, no one has been beating me" I laughed weakly at the thought. In a little while I am sure he would prefer the bruises to be from a beating…at least then he would be able to do something about it. "I just managed to run into a few walls and trip on some stairs…you know the usual." I said trying to convinsing. "After I talk to Alice I will explain everything, I promise."

"Okay Bells, Alice is up in her room." He said still staring at my arms.

He walked up the stairs behind and in a second I was grateful and regretted it at the same time. On the last stair I tripped and started to fall forward, I reached my arm out to catch my self, however there wasn't any need because Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, catching me. Once I regained my balance he released his protective grip on me and glanced at my arms again. There, where his arms had wrapped around mine, were the faintest appearance of bruises starting to appear. Within an hour I am sure they will be just as dark if not darker than the rest of them on my body.

I turned and walked away from Edward not ready to hear his comment at the sudden appearance of the new bruises that started to appear on my arm. When I got to Alice's room I knocked and heard her small voice calling out for me to come in.

**APOV**

"Come in Bella." I called out in a soft weak voice after I heard her knock. I had a vision of her coming to the house today, and I knew she was going to tell the family. I knew this time would come, but I knew the pain my family felt for her when they found out was going to be almost unbearable to go through.

"Hello Alice, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." Bella said as she slowly entered my room.

"Of course you can, you can talk to me whenever you need to." I replied kindly.

"Alice, I can't delay this any longer, I know I have to tell your family what is going on. Things are just getting worse, and I need to tell them before they find out from someone else…but I don't know how to tell them." Bella said sadly. I saw tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Bella, just tell them the truth, it is going to be hard we both know that. But they will be understanding and we will all be beside you through this whole ordeal…right up to the finish." I said confidently trying to give her reassurance.

"Alice…do you think I should tell Edward first, or do you think I should tell everyone together?"

"I think it would be easier for you Bella to tell everyone together…I don't know if you will be up to telling your story twice. Once, I am sure, is going to be draining enough as it is." I told her.

"Yea…well I guess there is no use in delaying any longer is there. Alice I am so sorry for what I am about to do to your family." Bella was now almost sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of making "our" family sad.

"Bella…calm down, it isn't them you should be worried about. No matter what, I will be right beside you and so will everyone else." I got up off my couch and gave her a hug. When then turned to walk downstairs and share this news with everyone. Edward would finally know what it was I had been hiding from him for so long, and I was a little worried about the reaction he would have when he realized it was something this bad about Bella that I had kept from him for so long.

**BPOV**

I heard Alice tell everyone to meet us in the living room. Even though it was just above a whisper I knew everyone had heard her. When we got to the foot of the stairs I saw the entire Cullen family sitting, waiting for us to come in and talk. Rosalie was seated next to Emmet, Carlisle and Esme were sitting side by side on the couch. There was a space next to Jasper I was sure Alice would soon take, and Edward had a space for me available next to him. I, however, chose to remain standing and was surprised when Alice stayed by my side.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of this family gathering to?" Carlisle questioned with a curious twinkle in his eye.

"Bella has something she needs to share with us." Alice said looking straight out across the room at no one in particular.

"Well go ahead Bella, please continue." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward after Carlisle had spoken to find a reassuring smile grace his face. I couldn't help but think that he thought this was going to be something good I was about to share with his family. I looked at him for a few moments longer memorizing his happy smile as I was sure I would never see it again after what I was about to tell him.

"Okay well………."I paused slightly trying to find the words I wanted to use " about a month ago when I went to the doctor after Carlisle told me to get checked just to make sure I wasn't coming down with something, the doctors ran series of tests. When the tests came back they showed something that I wasn't expecting." I took a chance to look out across the room, I notice that everyone's smiles had faltered slightly realizing what I was about to say was nothing to be happy about. I made up my mind right there that I couldn't look at them anymore or else I would never be able to finish.

"The doctor called Charlie and me back into his office to share with us the results of the tests. He told me that I had…" stopped when I heard Edwards's horrified whisper.

"…NO…" I looked up to see him staring blankly at Alice and I realized he knew what I was about to say.

"You had what Bella?" Carlisle asked me with concern.

"…he told me I had cancer." I said barely audible to my own ears, the Cullen's however had heard me perfectly.

I heard gasps circle around the room as what I had just said registered with them all. Carlisle dropped his head, Emmet and Rosalie were holding on to one another more tightly, Jasper got up and walked over to Alice and was trying to send out calm waves…Edward, however, remained frozen in place, unable to move or speak another word.

"How bad is it Bella?" asked Carlisle after regaining his composure.

"The doctors said I would have about 3 months if I didn't choose treatment and 6 to 9 if I chose treatment." I replied still watching Edward's hollow eyes.

"And what did you decide to do?" Carlisle asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I chose to take the treatments in case there was a chance that they would help make be better." I replied weakly. "They are slowing things down…but nothing is improving."

At this, Edward stood up from the couch and was glaring furiously at Alice.

"_Alice_…how could you not have told me this…this is what you have been hiding from me, didn't you think I had a right to know. You have known about this probably longer than Bella and you decided to keep this tiny bit of information from everyone…what the hell is wrong with you?" Edward screamed across the room.

Before Alice had a chance to answer I broke in. "Edward I told her not to tell you. I wanted us to be happy together for as long as possible. I know it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to have to look at you every day and see the look in your eyes that I see know." I said trying to hold back tears.

"And what look is that Bella?" Edward questioned me more kindly than he had previously been to Alice.

"Pity…sadness…guilt." I said not looking at him.

"Bells…you still should have told me." He didn't even sound mad at me, he sounded sad.

"I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, I wanted us to still be happy together, not to sit and mentally count down the number of days we had left. I wanted it to be like it was before, to believe that we could spend eternity with each other." No longer able to control my tears I allowed them to stream from my eyes leaving a pool of tear drops at my feet.

Edward appeared to be at a loss for words so instead of speaking he chose to sit back down on the couch and stare at me with sorrow pouring from his eyes. I looked over at Jasper and couldn't help but think that he could try to do a little better job at sending out those calm waves he was usually so good at.

"Alice…" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward." Alice replied almost as though she knew what his question was already going to be.

"How is this going to end?" Edward asked not looking at her but instead staring at the floor.

"Edward…she is going to die." If Alice could have cried she would have been in hysterics at this moment, as would the rest of the Cullen's.

I saw, for the first time, sadness grace across Rosalie's face at my outcome. Emmet's usual cheery face was a complete blank. Carlisle held Emse closer as she was dry sobbing into his shoulders. Jasper held Alice right up against him. Edward however held his face in his hands not moving a muscle. Not crying, not yelling, not arguing, not even breathing. My worst fears had come true…Edward, my own personal angel, sat on the couch truly heart broken.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this silence. This is why I originally didn't want everyone to know. I knew this was how they would react. I would spend my last months on this earth being around people who did nothing but feel sorry for me. This was not what I wanted; this is not how it was supposed to end for me. I was supposed to be happy, I was supposed to be healthy…I was supposed to be with Edward forever.

Slightly frustrated at myself and everyone's reactions, I brought my hands up to my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked out across the room and saw a horrified look on everyone's face. I brought my arms down and looked at my hands and saw why they had those looks glued to their faces. There in each of my hands, I held a fist full of my hair. I slowly let my hands fall to my sides and watched as the hair slowly fell to the floor in slow motion. I looked up at Edward with an expression of sorrow playing across my face, and my heart broke into a million pieces when I saw the look upon his once angelic face. Never in my life, had I seen anyone look so sad.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am sorry this is such a sad story but I hope you were still able to enjoy it. Please review and tell me your thoughts, and if you want to leave some opinions as to how I could make the story better if you want. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review…thank you!**


	6. Edward's promise

**A/n:** **So here is the next chapter. I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far, hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter. I personally really like it. Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing my story, your comments are greatly appreciated and I am taking all your thoughts and ideas into consideration. For now, however, I will leave you here with this chapter and start to write the next one which should be up within the next couple of days.**

**EPOV**

I was so excited to see Bella when she arrived at my house on this sunless but still beautiful day in Forks. I thought it was going to be just like any other day we had together, any day I got to spend with Bella was a good one. When I opened the door I could tell that there was something different about her, like she wanted to desperately tell me something. The thought was pushed from my mind however once I saw her arms, I knew Bella was clumsy, but how could she have gotten so many bruises in the short time I was away hunting? Something was wrong, and I knew I would find who ever had done this to her and make them pay. I relaxed a little though, once she promised me she would tell me what had happened to her.

I walked her upstairs to take her to Alice's room when she tripped on the last step and without thinking I reached out to catch her. That was my Bella…always tripping on something, and I would always be there right beside her to catch her. I was horrified once I saw the color of new bruises starting to appear on her arms where I had caught her. Without any explanation at all she took off to go talk to Alice. The questions that started to appear in my mind were pushed aside; I knew should would tell me when she was ready.

I sat in the living room with the rest of my family waiting for Bella to tell us her news. Every positive thought that I had was slapped away when I heard Alice's thoughts. "_Come on Bella…tell them, tell them you have cancer."_ What? That couldn't be right, my Bella did not have cancer, she was healthy, beautiful, everything that was good about my life, she was perfect. Then I realized that what Alice had thought was the truth, and I was in disbelief.

"…No…"was the only thing I could manage to say.

I sat listening, but not really comprehending anything else she had to say. The time she had left was too short, 6 to 9 months to live, 6 to 9 months left to be with my angel when we were supposed to be together forever? This could not be happening to me…to her…this could not be happening to us.

I knew she was watching me, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the floor and when I did I wish I hadn't. I was horrified when I saw that Bella was holding her hair in her hands. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped dead in my chest at that moment as I watched her let go and saw the hair fall to the floor.

"Edward…could I talk to you alone for a little while?" Bella asked weakly after a few moments of horrified silence.

"Anything you want Bella." I replied.

I followed her upstairs to my room where she entered and sat down on my couch. I followed shortly after and sat right next to her.

"Edward I need to talk to you about something." Bella stated without looking at me.

"Sure Bella, we can talk about anything you want." I said as I pulled her close. She pulled away from me and instead turned to face me.

"Promise you won't interrupt me until I am finished" she asked.

"I promise." I told her with a weak smile.

"Well I was talking to Charlie this morning" I knew this couldn't be good. I know Charlie hasn't cared for me ever since I left Bella last year, so I am sure what Bella is about to tell me will be nothing good."

'…and he told me that I should tell you what was going on as soon as I could. He thinks you won't want to deal with any of this, he thinks you will leave me. He told me that I should call Jacob because Jacob would be more than happy to stay by me through this ordeal. I don't want Jacob, Edward. I want you, I want you to be beside me as I get weaker, I want you to be the one that comforts me when I don't know what to do anymore. If I can't have you then I would rather do this alone than to have Jacob be beside me when he doesn't even approve of anything I choose to do." She looked away from me as she continued to speak.

"I understand that this won't be easy for anyone, and I know that it will be especially hard for you so I understand Edward if you choose not to be there with me. I hope that you will want to be by me…but I understand if you don't. Sometimes I think Charlie would rather ignore what is going on, and I wish I could spare him this pain. I can't though, because he is my father and he has to stay. You, however, have a choice and I want you to be able to decide what you want to do. So if that choice is to not be there than I will understand…and I will still love you." She said looking at me finally.

Not want to be there? How could I not want to be next to my Bella when she needed me most?

"Bella, come with me." It was more of a question I asked rather than a statement.

**BPOV**

I followed Edward out of the house where he lifted me onto his back and started to run. For the first time in a long time, I felt as though I were free again. I felt all my worries leave as though they would never return. When he stopped running I was forced back to reality though. When I opened my eyes I knew where we were immediately. We were in our meadow.

"I had no life Bella, before I met you. I was alone and had nothing to look forward to. I saw how happy Carlisle was with Emse, Rosalie was with Emmet, and Alice was with Jasper. I, however, never thought that I could be happy like that. I accepted the fact that I would be alone…then I met you. Every moment I spend with you is a moment I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Leaving last year was the hardest thing I have ever done, and the biggest mistake of my long life. Bella…I won't make that mistake again. I will be there right beside you through everything. I will never leave your side again. That I promise you." Edward said sincerely.

"I love you Bella…and I always will." Edward said giving me a small kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too Edward…and I always will." I said returning his kiss.

We sat the rest of the afternoon in our meadow in silence. I knew, somehow, that everything would be okay and that Edward would be there right beside me through it all. I saw the sun peak through the clouds and its rays warm my skin. I looked over to see Edward sparkle as the sun grazed across his skin. For the first time in a while, I felt a real smile creep across my face. Edward looked down at me and slowly smiled my favorite crooked smile. I felt my heart speed up in my chest as he pulled me closer. When the sun had disappeared he lifted me off the ground.

"Come on Bella…it's getting late and you need to eat." He said still smiling.

"Can't we stay, I am not even hungry." My stomach however betrayed me and let out a soft rumble.

"Come on, I will fix you something to eat at home." Edward said.

"Edward I don't want to go home, I want to stay with you." I replied sadly at the thought of having to return home to Charlie.

"Silly Bella…we are going to _our_ home and you can stay with me as long as you want." Edward replied with a chuckle.

He then lifted me onto his back and once again started to run. We were back at the Cullen's in no time at all and Alice greeted us at the door.

"Hey Bella, I called Charlie and told him you would be spending the night." Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you Alice." I said returning the smile.

Edward fixed me some supper and took me upstairs to his room where we laid together on his bed. I felt his cold strong arms wrap around me, holding me close. I looked up into his loving eyes and breathed in his sweet scent. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and I felt chills crawl up my spine as I shivered.

"Bella, you should get some rest." Edward said quietly.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet; I want to spend some more time with you." I replied sadly.

"Bella, I will be here with you. I will never leave your side." Edward then placed his cold lips against mine kissing me ever so softly and then he started to hum my lullaby.

My eye lids soon became heavy and slowly started to close. That night I felt safer than I had in a long time as I was swept away into my dreams. Throughout the whole night I dreamt about Edward and even in my dreams he never left my side…just like he promised.

**A/n: Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks.**


	7. Authors Note

**A/n: Hey Everyone…sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I went out of town for a one last little vacation before school started. Then today I was busy reading Eclipse…which was absolutely wonderful by the way!! Anyways…I will have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**To everyone who is currently immersed in Eclipse I hope you are thoroughly enjoying it!**

**Lots of love. **


	8. Because I love her

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

**A/n: Hey everyone, so here, finally, is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay and thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning to find Edward still lying by my side. I tried not to move as I saw he was lying silently with his eyes closed, almost as though he had been sleeping. His breathing was very slow but still steady as he hugged me right up next to him. I sat in silence for a while just looking at my angel. I closed my eyes and breathed in his sweet scent, enjoying this peaceful uninterrupted moment we had together. When I opened my eyes I found two topaz eyes returning my gaze.

'Good morning Bella." Edward spoke softly.

Just above a low whisper I replied "Good morning."

"Bella do you remember what you dreamed about last night?" he asked curiously.

"Why would you ask?" I replied taken off guard by his question.

"You were just talking in your sleep last night and I was wondering what you were dreaming about." He stated.

"What did I say?" I asked cautiously.

"You said you loved me…but you also said you were sorry, and I was just wondering what you were sorry about." Edward said still gazing at me.

"For everything." I said thinking it would be enough explanation, but judging by the look on his face he wanted me to elaborate.

"Edward, I am sorry I am cutting our time together so short, I am sorry that we won't be able to share all of the things together like we wanted to like another prom or a wedding or peaceful afternoons in our meadow. Most of all, I am sorry that I am going to leave you and there isn't anything I can do to stop it." I replied sadly.

"Silly Bella…you don't even like prom." Edward said with my favorite crooked grin.

"Yes I know Edward…but you like it and I wanted to go knowing that it would make you happy." I stated.

"Bella, being here with you is all I need to be happy. Besides, we still have all the time in the world, have eternity to be together." Edward replied still smiling.

"No Edward…we have 6 months to be together.' I said rather quietly.

"No, we have eternity, I will always be by your side, I can not live without you Bella and I don't plan to." Edward said standing up.

Convinced he was in denial I just stared back at him not knowing how to make reality hit him. Giving up on the matter for the moment, I took his hands allowing him to lift me off of the bed and guide me downstairs and into the living room.

"Bella, when is your next treatment scheduled for?" Edward asked me.

"Tomorrow after school." I said. "Why?"

"Well if you would like me to, I was thinking about coming with to keep you company." He said looking at me carefully.

"I would love that Edward, you have no idea what it is like to have to go through that alone." I replied.

"Doesn't Charlie go with you?" He asked shocked.

"No, Charlie thinks I would like to have my privacy, so he drops me off and then is there to pick me up afterwards." I said angrily at the thought of my dad not being there.

"Well, how about for now on I will go with you so you don't have to be ther alone." He said happily.

"If you would like to I would love that." I told him warmly.

He brought his cold lips to mine and kissed me softly sending shivers down my spine. We spent the rest of the morning together before he decided I should probably go home and spend sometime with Charlie. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I felt regret wash over me at the thought of Edward leaving me. He had my door opened and was ushering me inside of my house before I realized the car had even stopped moving.

"Bella, when I said you should go home and see Charlie I didn't mean that I wasn't going to stay with you." He said at my shocked expression.

"Of course….I knew that." I said to quickly.

"Sure you did." He said laughing.

When we got inside Charlie was there to greet me, his happy expression quickly turned to anger when he saw that Edward was by my side.

"Bella, I need to talk to you in private if you don't mind." Charlie said rather harshly.

"Dad, I already know what you want to talk to me about and I have already told you my answer. Edward is the one I will have by my side…not Jacob." I replied calmly.

"Charlie I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." Edward said.

Charlie seemed rather shocked at the idea of Edward wanting to talk to him so all he did was give a quick nod and then walked into the kitchen.

"Bella, wait in the living room and I will be back in a little bit." he told me.

"Alright." I said and took my place on the couch waiting for a fight to break out.

**EPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie fuming by the counter waiting for me.

"Listen, Charlie I wanted to talk to you about Bella. She told me everything that is going on and I thought you and I could get a few things straight." I said firmly wanting him to take me seriously.

"Well let's have it." He replied heatedly.

"First off, I know you don't care for me much and that you don't think I am good for Bella. I don't blame you for not trusting me after I left last year and the state I left her in. I can't even imagine how hard that was to go through." I started off.

"No you don't, and I will not let that happen again when she is so fragile right now. I will not have her heart broken again." Charlie told me angrily.

"Charlie, I love your daughter and leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. If I could go back and do it all over again I would change everything in a heartbeat, but I can't and that is something I have to live with forever. I will be here for her now when she needs me most. I will be there to comfort her when she gets sick and feels like she is alone. I will be there for her through everything and never leave her side. I know you don't believe me and you think that it would be easier to keep me away from her but you are wrong. She will get worse faster when she is struggling to convince you to let her see me. I know it won't be easy for you, but it will be easier for her if I am here and you approve of it. Please Charlie…I am not asking for me, I am asking for her. Please let me be there for her now, when I wasn't before." I pleaded.

"Why Edward…why would you want to tie yourself down and deal with this when you have a choice?" Charlie asked.

"Simple…because I love her, and I always will." I replied truthfully.

Charlie stared at me for a while trying to decide if what I had said was true. After a few moments he spoke.

"I know she took you back with no questions asked Edward, but it isn't that easy for me, not when I had to see her like _that_. I will let you be with her, but you have to prove yourself before I can believe that what you are saying is true. If this makes it easier for Bella, then I will approve." Charlie said.

"That is all I ask. Thank you Charlie." I said graciously.

"You two do love each other don't you?" Charlie asked looking away.

"Yes we do…and even after this, no matter how it ends, I will continue to love her…for the rest of my existence." I told him quietly.

"For now Edward, that is all I needed to hear." Charlie said.

**BPOV**

Charlie and Edward came back into the living room sooner than I thought they would. I was confused at first…I hadn't heard any yelling or Charlie threatening to kick Edward out.

"What was all that about?" I questioned.

"Nothing Bella, just some things we had to straighten out." Charlie replied.

"Dad…if it is alright Edward is going to take me to the hospital tomorrow to keep me company while I see the doctor." I thought I should tell Charlie right away so I could get the argument over with.

"That seems like a fine idea Bells." I was surprised when Charlie told me this.

"Oh Bella…umm…I called the school on Friday and talked to your teachers. I thought I should explain everything since you may be missing school." Charlie told me without looking.

'_Dad_, but now everyone is going to know…I don't want everyone to know; now I am going to have to explain this to my friends because the teachers will have told them." I blurted out.

"Bella, the teachers won't say anything…I am sure." Charlie didn't sound too confident about this matter.

I got up to go to my bedroom and was happy to see that Edward followed me with no complaints from Charlie. When we got there I sat on my bed and started to cry.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked taken aback.

"I don't want people to pity me…now everyone is going to act differently around me. I just want everything to stay normal." I cried out.

"Bella, everything is not normal and your friends were going to find out sooner or later. Don't worry though…I will be there with you." Edward said pulling me close.

We spent the rest of the day at my house not noticing how late it was getting.

"Bella, its 11:30 you should try to get some rest." Edward said.

"I won't be able to sleep, I am to nervous about tomorrow." I replied.

"Don't worry; we will deal with that tomorrow. For now, just rest." Edward said and he then hummed my lullaby.

I fell asleep in Edwards arms as visions of what would take place the next day tormented me in my dreams.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I know it took me longer to update than it has in the past, sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Mike's suggestion

**A/n: Hey Everyone, sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I am trying to pack to go back to school so the only times I have to write are at night when I am sick of packing. After I get moved back the chapters should come up more quickly. Anyways, I know was totally pointless to tell all of you but I thought you should know that I am still trying to finish the story, which should hopefully happen somewhat soon. Until then, here is the next chapter…hope you enjoy!**

**Bpov**

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of my alarm. To my surprise Edward wasn't there, I assumed he must have gone home to change before school. Oh…school. I just remembered what I was going to have to deal with today. Pushing the thought from my mind I got out of bed and got ready. After I was done with breakfast I went outside to drive to school. Edward, however, was already there with his Volvo. He opened the door and patiently waited for me to get inside. He closed my door and was in the driver's seat in about a second.

"Good morning Bella." He said lovingly.

"Good morning Edward." I said back.

We didn't talk much on the way to school. I was glad because I was sure if I talked too much I would have gotten sick. When we parked in front of the school Edward turned off the car and turned to face me.

"Bella, there isn't anything to be worried about. I know it will be difficult but try not to let what people say bother you. They are only trying to be nice, and I will be there with you." I looked at him nervously as he said this.

"Yeah, okay." was the only thing I could manage to say.

We got out of the car and walked into the school where Jessica was at my side in a second.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry to hear about you being so sick. If there is anything I can do let me know okay!" Jessica said nicely.

I couldn't help but think that Jessica, being who she is, was just trying to get more attention. Of course, being friends with a dieing person was bound to get you some attention.

"Oh thanks Jess." I said back.

If Jessica knew already what was going on, there was no doubt in my mind that just about everyone else knew. Jessica wasn't really well known for keeping things private. By first period my fears were confirmed. I walked into the class room and eyes were instantly locked on me. Once people decided they had been staring at me for too long they looked away. My teachers all afford to cut down on my homework load so that I wouldn't get too far behind. On other terms less homework would be nice. This, however, just seemed to remind me of everything bad that was happening in my life.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. I got my food and walked directly to Edwards's table to join him and his family. Once I was seated, though, a voice from behind me caught me off guard.

"Hey Bella, would it be alright if I talked to you for a second." Mike asked rather nervously.

I gave a quick glance towards Edward and noticed that he didn't seem at all pleased. "Umm…sure Mike." I said curious as to why Edward looked upset.

I stood next to Mike for a few seconds and was getting frustrated as to why he wouldn't just say what was on his mind.

"Mike, I would like to be able to eat before I have to go to my next class." I said wanting him to say whatever it is he thought I should hear.

"Huh? Oh right. Well Bella, I know about what's going on and everything and I am really sorry to hear about it. I was wondering if under the circumstance's you may have possibly changed your mind on some certain things." Mike said hurriedly.

"Changed my mind on what things Mike?" I asked taken aback.

"Well changed your mind about you and me! I realize that you may have liked Edward, but he did leave after all. I just thought that maybe you would like to try something new while you still had a chance. You know I have always liked you, and I am sure you like me too. So I can't see why we shouldn't give it a shot.' He said seeming confidant now.

"And what could possibly make you think that I would want to be with you instead of him?" I glanced over and saw Edward was absolutely livid; of course he had been listening. I was surprised he hadn't attempted to kill Mike yet.

"Well, Edward just seems like such a controlling guy. He is by your side all of the time and it seems like you never have a chance to do anything without his approval. It's like he thinks he needs to be your parent and monitor what you do. I would be there for you Bella, and still give you freedom. You could do whatever pleases you, and I wouldn't hold you back like he does." Mike said cocking his head in Edward's direction and making a motion to put is arm around me.

"Mike, the idea of being with you instead of Edward absolutely repulses me, it makes me sick just thinking about it. I don't know how many times I need to tell you this, but all you are ever going to be to me is just a friend. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish lunch. I would also appreciate it if you would kindly grow a brain and some manors before the next time I decide to talk to you." I turned away and couldn't help but notice that Mike looked rather hurt, but he deserved everything I had just said. I made my way back to the Cullen's table and took my place next to Edward, whom was still sending death glares to Mike.

"If you want to kill him, I won't stop you." I said to him.

"As much as I would like to Bella, I think the humiliation he is feeling right now is a much better punishment. Besides, in the morning you would probably regret it if I did." He said still mad.

"Ha, I doubt it." I said even though there was probably some truth to his words.

As the day went on things didn't get much better. When I got to gym my teacher made me sit out thinking that the activity would wear me down to much. I couldn't stand any of this anymore. I got up and left. Was this seriously going to be how the rest of my life was going to be? Just the thought appalled me.

Once I got outside I wasn't surprised to be met by Edward and Alice. They were both by my side in an instant.

"We can go home if you would like Bella. I am sure everyone will understand." Edward said pulling me to his side.

"Anywhere but here is just fine by me." I said.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go shopping with me. We haven't gone in a while and it could be fun." Alice said excitedly.

"Oh, I can't. I have to go to the doctor in a couple of hours otherwise I would." I said relieved I had a legitimate excuse to not shop.

"Oh that's okay…we can go to tomorrow." She said smiling.

Not knowing how to get out of this one I simply agreed, "Yea Alice that sounds great."

Alice squealed not able to hold in her excitement anymore, and Edward just rolled his eyes. We were in the Volvo and in front of the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes.

We all made our way inside, and were immediately greeted by Emse.

"Hello my dears. Bella how is everything?" Esme asked pulling me into a hug.

"Much better now that I am away from school." I said hugging her back.

"Oh yes, I can understand that my dear. I am sure that couldn't have been very easy. Hopefully your day gets a little better." She said walking back into the kitchen.

Edward sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I sat there for what only seemed like a few short minutes when his voice pulled me out of my day dreams.

"Bella, we should get to the hospital so you don't miss your appointment." Edward said ushering me off of the couch.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot." I said shocked I had forgotten.

When we got to the hospital we both sat in the waiting room. After about fifteen minutes my name was finally called and I was ushered back into small room to wait for the doctor. Edward took a seat right next to me while we waited. After a few short minutes the nurse came back in looked rather flustered.

"Excuse me Miss Swan?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well it says here on your chart that a different doctor will be finishing out your treatments. I am not sure why the change was made, but I assure you that you will be in wonderful care. If, however, you do have a problem with the change I can find someone who will speak to you about your concerns." She said looking apprehensive.

"Well, no it should be fine." I said not knowing what to do.

She left the room and I realized I forgot to ask the name of my new doctor. I looked over at Edward and he just shrugged and continued to wait patiently. A few minutes later the door was swung open and I was greeted by the smiling face of my new mystery doctor.

**A/n: I would just like to address a concern that most people seem to have when they read my story, which is Edward changing Bella. I know it probably is frustrating knowing that he could change her and everything would be fine, but then I wouldn't really have a story to write. I am not finished with the story yet; therefore I can not allow Bella to be changed. I do apologize for this. **

**Please review. I judge how well people like the story by how many people review, and either you don't like the story, or some of my chapters just suck : ) . Which is fine…but either way I would like to know so I can either continue to write, to improve if you have suggestions, or if you really hate it I can just stop. Let me know and I will try to keep you happy. Thanks to everyone who read this absurdly long authors note. Once again…Please Review.**


	10. Edward Panics

**A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was busy trying to move and unpack, and then some family things came up that I had to go too unexpectedly. Now, that I am moved in and ready to go for school the chapters should come up a lot faster I think. If I can't find anything else to do today, I might write the next chapter and post that as well. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bpov**

I know I shouldn't have been surprised, after telling Edward and his family I know I should have expected this. I was, however, slightly taken by surprise when I saw the bright smile and kind face of Carlisle as he walked through the door. I looked at Edward and he had a calm, but somewhat amused look on his face.

"Good afternoon Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle." I said in return.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought you would be in better hands if I took over. Not that your other doctor wasn't good at his job or anything, but this way I can keep track of what's going on and see any possible changes that may be occurring." Carlisle said in explanation.

"No, that's fine. I didn't really care for the other doctor anyways." I said happily.

Carlisle started with the treatment. Whenever I came to the hospital for my chemo, I was always extremely worn down by the time I left. Today didn't seem to be any different. Carlisle was busy with my injections, and Edward did his best to occupy me. I always got extremely nervous when it came to needles.

I started to breathe a lot faster and got a dizzy nauseous feeling when I saw Carlisle stand beside me with the shot. Edward squeezed my hand, but I was still on the verge of hyperventilating. I closed my eyes to try and concentrate on controlling my breathing and returning it to a normal rate. Edward was trying to talk to me but I couldn't tell what it was about. I kept putting in random agreements whenever I thought they would fit in to his conversation.

"Hey Bella, are you listening?" Edward asked me amused, his eyes sparkling like fire.

"What?" I asked looking up towards him.

I don't know if it was from the needle being pushed into my skin, my uncontrolled breathing, or the possibility that Edward may have been trying to dazzle me to keep my mind off of things; but next thing I knew I was passed out cold.

I was lying down on my back vaguely aware of Edwards's panicked voice in the background.

"Oh no, Carlisle what happened? I was only trying to keep her mind off of things…I didn't want her to stress…I don't know…" Edward's voice trailed off.

"Edward relax, nothing is wrong with her. Besides, it was probably better this way, she didn't even know what was going on." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Better this way! Carlisle, Bella is passed out cold!" Edward said enraged at his fathers comment.

"Edward, I am sure she will be fine." Carlisle replied as he left the room.

I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting no more than two inches away from my face.

"Bella, you are all right!" he said surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be alright, nothing has even happened." I said confused.

"Oh no, Bella you mean you can't remember….Carlisle." Edward called off in a panic.

"Edward what is wrong with you." I said starting to get a little panicked.

"Bella, I swear, I was only trying to help. I was trying to keep your mind off of things by dazzling you and all of the sudden you just passed out. I am so sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen or else I wouldn't have done it. I am so sorry." Edward said trying to defend himself.

"Edward…is that…all that is bothering you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Bella, you were completely unconscious for thirty minutes." He said starting to get angry.

"I consider that a good thing, it saved me a lot of stress. Edward…please…calm down, if you are going to get worked up like this every time I have to come to the hospital for these treatments, then you are not coming anymore." I said getting a little annoyed.

"I am too going to come, and I can't help that I was worried about you. For a second I thought you were dead until I noticed you were still breathing." Edward said a little too loud.

"You get way too worked up about things. Come on, I am ready to go home I think." I said getting up.

We drove back to his house in complete silence. I found the whole situation rather amusing and Edward was disgusted by this. He gripped the steering wheel tightly causing his knuckles to turn even more pale than usual. I, however, sat back completely relaxed letting the sounds of Claire De Lune wash over me.

"Bella, we are back." Edward said as we pulled up to his house.

I opened my eyes not realizing I had fallen asleep. I glanced over at him and noticed that he had a very angry look across his face.

"Edward, you aren't still mad at me are you?" I asked feeling bad.

"Bella, I am never angry with you." Edward said still looking at the house.

"Then what are you so upset about?" I asked confused.

"Oh don't worry; I am sure you will find out soon."

Edward and I walked inside of the Cullen Household to be met with booming laughter. I looked around the living room to find Alice laughing as she was telling her story and Emmet about ready to pass out from laughing so hard at what Alice was telling him. Every head in the room turned to look at us as we entered the house. Once they set eyes on Edward they erupted with laughter once more, this time even harder.

"Alice that is no one else's business." Edward said threateningly.

"Edward, I can't help what I see, and your reaction was just about the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life." Alice replied still laughing.

"What are you guys all talking about?" I asked confused.

"Bella, when you passed out at the doctor's office Edward thought he killed you. He was trying to get Carlisle to take you into the ER. "_Oh Carlisle, I killed her, I don't even know what I did. She isn't moving. Go…quick take her…you have to do something."" _Alice mimicked Edwards's voice perfectly as she repeated his words.

"It took Carlisle ten minutes to convince him you were still alive. It wasn't until Carlisle pointed out the fact that you were still breathing he stopped trying to get the doctors to shock your heart to get it beating again." Alice told me laughing harder than before.

Edward looked absolutely furious as he looked around the room. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Edward, its okay you were only concerned." I said trying to make him feel better.

I led him out of the living room before he could throw Emmet through the living room wall. I pulled him upstairs and into his room where we sat down on the couch.

"Bella, I was worried about you. I didn't mean to over react." Edward said sheepishly.

"It's fine Edward, we will just have to think of trying something else to keep my mind off of things next time. Although, passing out and not being awake for any of it didn't bother me at all." I said holding back a laugh.

"Bella, you are impossible." Edward said looking at me.

"Yes, I may be impossible but you still love me." I said smiling.

"I love you more than anything." Edward said softly.

**A/n: Let me know what you think. I don't really know what I think of this chapter at the moment. Let me know your thoughts. I will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! Please review.**


	11. Being friends is better than nothing

**BPOV**

I was still pretty tired the next morning when I woke up, and I lost even more energy when I remembered my promise to Alice about going shopping with her. She was so excited though, and I couldn't bare to tell her I changed my mind. Edward tried to convince me that she would completely understand. Alice seemed to know that Edward would try to talk me into staying home because she stormed into the room, threw me over her shoulder, and ran outside to her car before Edward even knew what had happened. A satisfied smile crossed her face when she looked into the rearview mirror and saw Edward yelling and storming angrily back into the house.

"Alice, you didn't have to do that…I was going to go with you." I said feeling bad for Edward.

"Yes I know you were, but Edward can still be very persuasive and I didn't want to take the chance of him changing your mind." Alice replied.

"So, what are we going to be buying today Alice anything special?" I asked casually.

A surprised look crossed Alice's face which she quickly covered up. "Now what makes you think we would be buying anything special?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had something particular in mind that you were looking for." I said noticing a smile crawl across her face.

"Nope, nothing special in mind." Alice said to casually.

We soon arrived at the mall and made our way in and out of different stores. In no time at all we each had a hand full of shopping bags, all of which had been paid for by Alice.

"Alice, I think we have enough clothes. Don't think you we should be going?" I asked her.

"Soon Bella, there is one more thing I need to check on before I leave." Alice smiled as she said this.

"What else could you possibly have left to buy Alice?" I asked her, but before I could get an answer I heard a familiar voice yelling my name.

"Hey Bella."

I turned towards the voice calling out to me and smiled when I saw Jacob Black walking toward me.

"Bella, you talk with Jacob and I will go finish up my shopping okay?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I said still watching Jacob.

"Why did she leave?" Jacob asked when got closer to me.

"She wanted to finish some shopping before we went back to Forks.' I said.

"How have you been Bella?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Well, I have been better I guess." I told him.

"Yeah, Billy told me what was going on. I am so sorry about all of this; someone like you doesn't deserve something like this." Jacob said sadly.

"Thank you Jacob…so how have you been?" I asked him, now feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh the usual, just roaming around with the rest of the pack." Jacob said smiling.

"That sounds like fun…I don't get to do too many fun things anymore, I am so tired all of the time." I said absently.

"You could always come and visit me Bella. We always had fun together; I miss hanging out with you." Jacob said smiling.

"I miss hanging out with you too, but I don't think I would be too much fun many more. Besides, Carlisle says that if I am outside a lot I could get sick and that could really complicate things." I said sadly.

"Carlisle…your doctor is Carlisle Cullen?" Jacob asked taken aback.

"Yes." was all that I could say.

"What happened to your other doctor…if I would have known those leeches were the ones taking care of you…" Jacob started but I cut him off.

"Jacob…please don't. The Cullen's have been so good to me. Now that Carlisle is my doctor he is able to keep an eye on me more closely because I am always at his house. This way, if anything starts to change he will see it right away." I shot back at him.

"Bella, you can't still think that those bloodsuckers really care about you. They abandoned you. I never would have left you." Jacob said starting to get angry.

"Please don't do this anymore Jacob. I am to sick, and too tired to argue about this anymore. The Cullen's are my family and I love them. They except me and the people I choose to have in my life. I know you guys can never be friends, but please don't criticize them anymore; they have done more for me than anyone I know. Besides, they have all accepted the fact that I wanted to keep you as a friend and the least you could do right now is accepted that they are a part of my life." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just hard to know that I love you so much, but can never have you for myself." Jacob said sadly.

"Jacob, I love you too and you have been the greatest friend I could have asked for. All I want is for you to accept the fact that Edward and I really do love each other and he will do anything for me." I said feeling bad.

"Having you as a friend is better than not having you at all." Jacob replied with a smile.

"Thank you Jacob." I said happily.

"Sure thing Bella, but I should get going I will talk to you soon though okay!" Jacob said giving me a hug.

"Alright. Bye Jacob." I said returning the hug.

As he was walking away I saw Alice walking towards me in the distance carrying a huge black bag.

"Bella, you smell like dog." Alice said laughing.

"Thanks Alice." I said annoyed. "What on earth is in that bag?"

"Oh nothing." She said smiling.

"I am going to find out sooner or later Alice so you could just tell me now and save me the trouble of trying to find out on my own." I said returning her smile

"Ha, and how exactly do plan on finding out if I don't tell you?" Alice asked confused.

"My secret weapon…also known as Edward." I replied confidently.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about him. I will just have to take extra care of hiding my thoughts from him." Alice said carefully.

"Come on Bella, let's go home." Alice said laughing at my expression.

"Fine.' I said frustrated,

The ride home went by rather quickly. We were soon pulling into the drive and I was happy to see that Edward was standing on the porch waiting to greet me.

"He really needs to lighten up; you were only gone for one afternoon. The way he acts it's like I took you for two years." Alice said staring at him.

Alice parked the car, was outside grabbing her bags, and then running into the house before I had unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Why was she in such a hurry?" Edward asked me confused.

"She is trying to hide something from me I think." I told him.

"I wonder what it is she wants to hide." Edward said interested.

I just stared off in the distance wondering to myself what exactly it was Alice was so intent on hiding from me. Sooner or later I was going to have to find out.

**A/n: Hey guys, I know I promised that the chapters would come up faster, but I forgot I would have homework. I am not sure I like this chapter but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient. Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	12. Edward's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters

**A/n: I know it has been taking me a while to update lately, but I had some free time today so I thought even though I updated yesterday I would write this chapter to try and make up for the fact that I have kept you all waiting. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it and really enjoyed reading it…but then again that's just me! Remember to Review when you're done. Enjoy!!!**

**Epov**

That night I laid beside Bella as she fell asleep and I couldn't help but think to myself about the time that had already passed. Bella had made it passed six months and she now was in the middle of the seventh, which meant that she had two and a half months left at the most. My poor Bella…she was so young, she should have her whole life ahead of her yet…not just two months. I pushed the thought from my mind as I looked at her. I pulled her close and closed my eyes as I held her warm body next to me.

I laid there dreaming of all the things we had done together, all the afternoons in our meadows, the time we spent together during school, and the nights where I got to listen to her beautiful heart beat. Then, I thought about all the things we should have in our future but now will never have, a wedding, being a family, going to college. I laid there dreaming about these things for hours, and then I felt like I was in a nightmare.

_I couldn't go to school today because it was too sunny, but Bella had insisted on going._

"_Edward, I don't want to miss out on school, who knows how much longer I will be able to go." She said with pleading eyes._

"_Fine Bella, but if you feel sick call me and I will come get you okay." I told her against my better judgment. _

_I hated not being with her, especially now when she was so vulnerable to things. Her warm lips met mine in a soft kiss._

"_Thank you Edward." She said smiling._

"_You're welcome." I said still wishing she would skip today._

_She got out of my car and walked into the school. I took one last glance back at the school before I turned the corner, still thinking about taking her back home against her will and keeping her locked up beside me…safe._

_The day went by so slow. I sat staring at the clock, counting down the hours until I could go pick up my angel. Finally it was time._

_I pulled up to the school just as she was walking out. She got into the car and we sped away. It seemed like her day away from didn't do her any harm, so I was glad I let her go and enjoy it. That night, however, everything went completely wrong._

"_Carlisle…Please come quick!" I was yelling down the hall frantically._

_Within seconds Carlisle was in the bedroom followed by the rest of the family._

"_Edward what's wrong?" Carlisle asked anxiously._

"_She is burning up." I cried out._

"_Bella darling, was anyone at school sick today?" Carlisle asked concerned._

"_Umm…I don't…know, there were some people that might have had a cold I think." She said weakly._

"_Edward, Bella has to get to the hospital." Carlisle said quietly._

"_Why…What's wrong with her?" I cried._

"_She caught something from someone at school I think…and with all the treatments she has been having, her body is too weak and isn't able to fight of the virus. If we don't leave and get her to the hospital…we could loose her Edward." Carlisle said running from the room._

_That was all I needed to hear, in a heartbeat Bella was in my arms and I was caring her out of the house and holding her in my car. The hospital was to far away, we weren't driving fast enough. Bella was crying out to me and there was nothing I could do to help her._

"_Alice…Drive faster!" I yelled._

_I turned back to Bella to see her staring back at me, one small tear escaping from her eye._

"_Edward…I am so sorry. I love you…so much. You were by far…the best thing…about my life." She barely got the sentence out, and placed a kiss upon my cold stone lips that felt like fire with her rising temperature._

"_I love you too. Bella…Bella…hey Bella my love…wake up." I said shaking her lightly._

_I sat there silent for a moment looking at my angel, wondering why she wouldn't answer me. Then it hit me, I had just watched my angel die._

"Edward…Snap out of it." Bella said next to me.

I opened my eyes horrified at what I had just seen in my nightmare.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked concerned.

"Bella…I just had the worst nightmare…it was horrible." I said shaking slightly.

I looked at Bella and was surprised to see her smiling slightly.

"Silly Edward. You can't sleep, so how could you possibly have had a nightmare?" She asked slightly confused about the whole thing.

"I don't know, whether I was sleeping or not it was definatly a nightmare." I said still trying to regain control of myself.

We got out of bed, and got ready to go to school. I wasn't to excited to go to school after what I had just been through, but I didn't want to worry Bella so we got in my car and drove away from the house.

Thankfully the day had been going rather well. People were once again being normal around Bella, or at least to her face. In their minds, I could still tell they felt sorry for her, at least they had learned to keep that to themselves, as it upset Bella. I watched Bella from across the lunch room as she talked to Jess, Mike, and Angela.

Out of no where I heard it…that sound…that horrible sound…I knew at once I had to get to Bella's side. Infuriated I jumped up from my lunch table with the eyes of my brothers and sisters watching me as I ran towards Bella. When I got to her I pulled her out of the way so that she was safely behind me.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" I yelled out at Mike.

"I…don't know…what you are…talking about." Mike said confused.

"Edward what is going on?" Bella asked confused. I looked back at her and noticed that Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were standing next to Bella looking just as confused as she was.

"Bella…He _sneezed _you." I said rage burning up inside of me.

"Edward…what is this all about?" Mike laughed at the idea of being in trouble for sneezing. This however was the wrong thing to do.

"You idiot…don't you know Bella is sick. Do you have _any_ idea what you may have done?" I asked enraged

"Edward, it was just a sneeze. I couldn't help it." Mike replied apologetically.

"_Just a sneeze…_Just a sneeze. There are millions of bacteria that fly out of your nose and mouth when you sneeze Mike that travel out into the air. Do you honestly think Bella could fight off something as simple as a cold right now if she got sick? No Mike, she couldn't." I told him inches away from his face.

"Edward, I wasn't trying to make her sick I…" Mike said trying to defend himself until I cut him off.

"Whatever Mike…but just know that next time you unintentionally try to kill Bella, you will have a lot more to deal with than just me yelling at you." I screamed.

I turned around to find Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet all looking at me like I had lost my mind. I picked Bella up and walked out of the school.

"Edward…have you gone completely insane?" Bella asked slightly upset.

"Bella, you couldn't handle it…you're to weak right now to get sick. I can't loose you yet. You have to understand." I said trying to regain composure.

"I know that you are worried, but honestly you didn't have to yell at Mike because he sneezed that is going completely overboard." Bella said starting to get angry.

"I don't want you to get sick Bella, you need to stay healthy. There is still so much left to do, prom is only a little ways away and I want you to be able to enjoy it. You won't be able to go if you are at home sick because you can't get over a cold." I said.

"Edward…where are we going?" Bella asked me confused as I led her to my car.

"We are going home." I said simply.

"Why? School isn't over yet." Bella asked me.

"Bella, as long as I live you will not set foot into another diseased infested deathtrap like that again." I said satisfied with myself.

"So we will be going back tomorrow then correct?" She asked looking at me.

"Bella, did you not hear a single word I just said?" I asked.

"Oh yes Edward I heard you perfectly. You said as long as you live I will never set foot into another diseased infested deathtrap like that again." She simply stated.

"Then what makes you think we will be going back tomorrow Bella?" I asked confused.

"You said as long as you live Edward…and technically speaking…you're dead." Bella said with a smile creeping across her face.

**A/n: Okay everyone…let me know what you thought about the chapter okay. I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can, but it completely depends on how much homework I have. Reviews make me very happy so please….Review and let me know what you all thought!!!**


	13. The black bag

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters.**

**A/n: Hey everyone. I know it has taken me a really long time to update, but I have been really busy with school. Here is the next chapter. Please Review!!**

**Bpov**

Even though Edward was visibly showing his anger about me still going to school there wasn't anything he could do to stop me. I wanted to continue to go and enjoy the small time I had left living as normal life as possible, not being locked up because Edward was scared someone might sneeze on me. To make matters worse it was once again time for my next treatment with Carlisle at the hospital and I am sure Edward will not be much better than he was before. We pulled up to the hospital after school got out and walked through the sliding doors.

"Bella Swan, Dr. Cullen is ready to see you now." The nurse called out across the room.

I got up to follow the nurse when I notice that Edward was standing beside me.

"Bella is something wrong?" he asked me carefully.

"No nothing is wrong…but I was just thinking that maybe you should wait out here this time." I said not looking at him.

"And why would I wait out here?" He asked bewildered.

"Remember what happened the last time you came with me? You freaked out because you thought I was dead and you wanted Carlisle to shock my heart. I just think maybe it would be better if you waited out here." I said not wanting to make him angry.

"Fine Bella…if that's what you want." Edward said sitting back down, although he did not look at all pleased with the situation.

I followed the nurse back to the exam room and found Carlisle waiting for me.

"Ah Bella…how are we doing today?" He asked in a fatherly way.

"I seem to be doing pretty well." I replied.

"No Edward today huh…did Charlie bring you today?" Carlisle asked when he noticed Edwards absence.

"No Charlie didn't bring me…I told Edward to wait out in the waiting room because I didn't want him to panic like he did last time." I replied to Carlisle.

"I see. Well Bella, we are going to try something new today to see if it helps you relax a little okay." Carlisle informed me as put a mask around my nose and mouth.

"Carlisle…umm…what is this for?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Everything will be fine Bella, no need to panic. I am just going to give you some laughing gas to help you relax a little okay?" Carlisle said as he turned away from me and turned on the gas.

I felt air being blown through the mask instantly and rush through my mouth and nose. The next thing I knew I was completely relaxed looking down at the floor when I saw little miniature Edward's running all over the place. I was not sure exactly how to inform Carlisle that there was hundreds of Edward's running around, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Epov**

Time seemed to barely move as I sat waiting for Bella to come out of the doctor's office. I was just getting to the point of standing up and walking back there to see how she was doing when Carlisle came around the corner and motioned for me to follow him.

"How did everything go?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Oh everything went as well as it could have. No near death experience's at least. Now Edward, I should warn you that I gave Bella something to help her relax so until it wears off she might not act exactly normal." Carlisle told him as he ushered me into the room.

"She looks fine to me." I said once I saw her sleeping on the exam table. I picked her up to carry her out of the Hospital when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Carlisle….Look." Bella shouted out as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"What is it my dear?" Carlisle asked smiling a little.

"Look…first there were small Edwards…and now…there is a _Great Big Edward_…amazing." Bella said looking absolutely amazed.

I glanced up at Carlisle for an explanation, when he couldn't give me one I looked back down at Bella and saw that she had once again fallen asleep. I carried her out of the hospital and carefully put her into my car and drove us back home. When I pulled into the driveway in front of my house Alice was there waiting. As soon as she saw us, she ran down the steps and started to hop up and down in excitement.

"Edward, I need Bella…we have to start getting ready." Alice almost screamed.

"Alice…Bella is sleeping, and it wouldn't do much good to dress up two days before the actual event." I said to Alice as I carried Bella into the house.

"Come on Edward…this perfect though, this way I can test makeup out on her to see what looks best and she can't do anything about it because she will be sleeping. Besides, if I wait until the actual day to get her ready I won't be able to do trial runs on her hair." Alice stated.

"Alice…I said not now. Maybe when she wakes up if she feels up to it then you can; but right now she needs to sleep." I said starting to get angry.

"Fine Edward…be that way then." Alice said as she stormed away to her room.

I walked up the stairs, and carefully laid Bella on the bed and watched her sleep. I couldn't help but think to myself how beautiful she was, and how peaceful she looked as she laid there. A smile graced her face as she rolled over towards me, and she looked as though she were at peace. This was how it was always supposed to be, at this moment she wasn't sick, afraid, or sad she was just Bella…and that was how I liked it. I laid my head against her chest, closed my eyes, and listened to the slow beat of her heart…and this is how I stayed for two day as she slept.

**Bpov**

I woke up in Edward's room a little confused as to how I got there. The last thing I could remember was being at the hospital with Carlisle. I didn't have time to figure anything out because the second I sat up Alice was in the room mumbling about how there wasn't enough time to get me ready as she pulled me out of the room.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked her.

"Bella, be quiet…I need to be able to think for a little bit." She said as she continued to drag me down the hall way.

"What do I need to be getting ready for…there isn't anything going on that I can think of." I said talking more to myself than I was to her.

"Don't worry about, I have everything under control." She said as I was shoved into her room.

I sat down on the couch and watched her run around the room grabbing makeup, different kinds of hair products, and shoes. She seemed satisfied for the moment because she sat down in front of me with a huge smile across her face.

"Alice can you please tell me what I am getting ready for?" I asked her.

"Bella, you should know…and if you don't then I am not going to tell you. Besides you were the one that said you wanted to go." Alice said getting everything ready.

"Alice… I honestly don't know what you are talking about. Beside's…I am not even sure if I am going to have anything to wear to this…thing." I said nervously.

"What do you mean you won't have anything to wear?" Alice asked me shocked.

"Well if I need makeup on, and my hair done fancy I am pretty sure I don't have a dress that is going to work out for this thing." I replied.

"Oh Bella…I have already taken care of that." Alice said standing up.

"What do you mean you have already taken care…." I stopped talking the second I saw what Alice was holding

"See Bella…no need to worry, everything is taken care of." Alice said.

I watched her walk to the bed and on it she placed that black bag she had bought the day we went to the mall.

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't as exciting as other's probably have been. I think there is only going to be probably 5 chapters left before this story is over, and they are all going to be pretty dramatic if everything works out the way I want it to. I finally know how I want this story to end, and I am really excited to get the next chapters up for you all to read. Be patient as it might take a little while before the next one comes up if school doesn't start to slow down. Please Review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	14. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/n: Okay everyone here it is, the chapter that has taken me over a month to get up. I am so sorry about taking so long to get this story updated, but thank you for being patient. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter, because I really enjoyed being able to write it. I don't know when I will get the next chapter posted…but I promise that the story will be finished, hopefully sooner then later. **

**Bpov**

"Alice…can you please tell me what is in the bag?" I asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Now Bella, if I show you what is in the bag before I am finished with your hair the surprise will be completely ruined. I have managed to keep it hidden for this long, and I am not about to spoil the surprise now." Alice said slightly irritated.

I sat still for three hours as Alice fixed my hair, looked at it, decided she wasn't satisfied and then start all over again. At least she seemed satisfied with my makeup; however she wouldn't let me look at myself until she was completely finished.

"There Bella, I think my master piece is finally finished." Alice said excitedly.

I was walking over to the mirror to look at myself just as Rosalie walked into the room.

"Oh my, Alice you have really outdone yourself this time. Edward won't be able to speak when he see's her." Rosalie said breathlessly.

All of the sudden I was being pulled away in the opposite direction without ever getting a chance to see what Alice had managed to do to my face and hair. The next thing I know I am being blind folded and ushered out the door.

"You two, this is getting absolutely ridiculous. Would you please tell me what is going on…" I said starting to get angry. "and take this stupid blindfold off…how am I supposed to walk around…I already trip and fall over things when I can actually see where I am going."

"No worries Bella, I will just carry you." Alice said as she scooped me up in her arms and carried me out of the house.

She set me in the car and suddenly we were speeding away from the house. I have absolutely no idea how long we drove, and maybe that's a good thing because every second that went by I was getting madder.

"Bella…please don't be mad. I promise, that pretty soon you will think this was all worth it." Alice said feeling bad.

"I just don't get it. You all know that I hate this sort of thing and yet you always do it. For once in my life I would just like to be told "Bella, we are fixing you up because you are going to this place and you need to look nice." But no…I am like some kind of circus freak you all like to play with." I said a little more harshly then I should have.

"Bella, we promise…you will soon understand, until then just try to be patient." Rosalie said pleadingly.

A little while later Alice was shouting from the front seat "We are here!"

The car no sooner came to a stop and I was being lifted out and taken in to another building.

"Okay Bella…strip." Alice shouted.

"What?!" I yelled back at her shocked.

"You know…take off your clothes, we have to get in your dress." Alice said sounding as though she was ready to bounce off the walls.

I did as I was told and began to undress. As soon as my shirt and jeans were off Alice was helping me step into this mystery dress that had been kept in that stupid black bag. As soon as the dress was pulled all the way up Alice and Rosalie started lacing the back up.

"Bella…you look absolutely beautiful." Alice said.

"Yes Bella, absolutely gorgeous." Rosalie stated.

"Yes, well I wouldn't know because I haven't seen what I have looked like since I was pulled out of bed." I shot back mad.

"Okay Bella, it's time." Alice and Rosalie both said together.

I myself allowed to be ushered out of the changing room, when suddenly I was brought to a stop. I stood nervously waiting for something to happen, with the way things had been going so far I wouldn't have been surprised if Emmet showed up out of no where, tackled me, threw me over his shoulder and then ran away. But nothing happened. I was starting to get nervous because I could hear people talking around me.

"Bella?" a smooth velvet voice rose above the other voices.

"Edward…can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked trying to reach out and find him.

He came over grabbed my hand and guided further into the room where everyone else was standing. Suddenly a voice that I didn't expect to hear caught my attention.

"Charl…I mean..dad? What are you doing here?" I asked him, this time expecting a real answer.

"I have been talking to Edward over the last couple of day's sweetie…and well…let's just say this is where I need to be right now." He said sounding like he was going to cry.

Just then someone untied the blindfold from around my eyes, and for the first time I was able to see everyone. They were all dressed up, all the guys in fancy expensive suites. Charlie's I am sure was paid for by the Cullen's. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme all had on expensive dresses. I looked around for some kind of a hint as to what was about to happen when a thought crossed my mind.

"Prom…tonight is prom…but where is everyone else, and shouldn't we be at the school." I asked certain I had finally figured out what was going on.

"Yes Bella today is prom, but that is for later." Edward said quietly.

I stood confused for another few moments trying to come up with some conclusion as to what I was doing here, a place I had never been before.

"Edward…" I said pulling him closer to me so no one else could hear, or so at least Charlie couldn't hear. "are you…are you going to change me?" I asked him as my voice caught in my throat.

"I thought you might come up with that conclusion eventually." He said rather sadly. "But no Bella, I am not going to change you."

Starting to get frustrated I looked around the room at everyone waiting for some kind of an explanation. When I didn't get one I looked down at the floor…and that's when I saw it. The dress. The dress that had been kept from me since the day I went to the mall with Alice. The dress that was kept in the black bag that I would find myself thinking about at random moments over the last few months. As soon as I saw it, I realized what was going on.

I looked across the room at my dad and suddenly what he said to me made perfect sense. This was the one place he needed to be tonight. And Alice was right. I wasn't mad anymore about having my makeup done, or have my hair re-done multiple times. I was actually glad Alice had made sure I would look perfect.

I looked off to the right and saw myself the for the first time since Alice and Rosalie had started getting me ready. My makeup was softly done, with rosy cheeks, soft pink lips and light pink eye shadow. My hair was pulled up but fell down in curls that grazed lightly over my shoulders. And the dress, it was a white sleeveless dress that laced up in the back. It had sequences around the bust line, and the skirt gradually fell outwards from my hips.

I stood there shocked for what seemed like days, when I suddenly turned back to Edward.

He wasn't standing directly in front of me anymore. When I looked back he was kneeled in front of me with a small box in his hand, and when he opened it, I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on.

**A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews so please tell me what you all thought. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but I will try to get it done as soon as I can. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient in waiting for this chapter, I really appreciate it. Once again please Review and give me your thoughts!**


	15. Nothing Would Make Me Happier

**A/n: Okay everyone, surprise…I know…two chapters in two days. Now that's something that hasn't happened in a while. I was thinking about this story all day and I wasn't able to do any of my homework until I was able to write it. Hopefully you all enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**Epov**

Originally I knew exactly what I was going to say, I had it all planed out. I always knew I wanted to marry Bella, but I didn't know if she was going to be ready. These past two days I thought about everything and I knew this was the right time, tonight was going to be perfect. From the moment I saw her in that dress I knew that if I had a heartbeat it would have stopped dead in my chest. Never in all of my existence had I ever seen someone that looked as beautiful as her.

"Bella, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on and I knew that first day I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the only one that can make me happy; you're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. When I am away from you the only thing I can think about is the next time I will see you. I love how when you get embarrassed that you face turns the most beautiful shade of red. I love that we can just sit next to each other and not have to say one thing. You are the only one who will ever have my whole heart. Please Bella, will you do me the honor and be my wife?" As I spoke these words I could hear Bella's heartbeat race beneath her chest, and how her breathing started to slightly accelerate with every word that I spoke.

"Edward, nothing in this whole world would make me happier than to marry you." She said, and as I slid the ring onto her finger tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"Bella my love, please don't cry." I whispered into her ear as I slowly brushed away each tear that slid down her soft cheek. I leaned in and kissed her lightly and I instantly felt the warmth of her skin melt the coldness away from my lips.

"Edward…when is the wedding going to be?" She asked quietly.

"Whenever you're ready Bella, we can have the wedding whenever you're ready." I told her not wanting her to feel rushed.

"Let's do it tonight." She said shocking me a little.

"Oh I knew you were going to say that…no worries Edward, I have the whole thing taken care of." Alice screamed out in excitement.

"Bella are you sure you want it to be tonight?" I asked.

"Yes I'm ready, and besides everyone is already dressed up…I think tonight would be perfect." She said whole heartedly.

"Bella, I don't know if I can afford to pay for a wedding right now, especially at this short of a notice." Charlie said somewhat flustered.

"Charlie, please, allow Esme and I to take care of this…consider it our wedding present." Carlisle suggested kindly.

"Dr. Cullen that is awfully kind of you, but I wouldn't feel right about allowing you to do all of that." Charlie said.

"Please, Mr. Swan, it would be our honor." Esme said as her face lit up at the thought of her son being with the woman he loved.

"If you insist." Charlie said finally giving into the pressure.

We all went back into the parking lot getting into our cars and following Alice to the place she had decorated for the wedding. I sat in the car next to Bella not paying attention to where we were headed. We didn't speak one word to each other the entire drive, we just sat holding hands listening to Clair de Lune play through the speakers. We finally arrived at the destination that Alice had picked out and I couldn't have picked a more perfect place to officially start my life with Bella.

"Our Meadow…Alice sometimes I wonder if you are the one that can read minds." Bella said as she winked at Alice.

We all took our places; Carlisle was going to be doing the ceremony with Esme by his side, Rosalie a bridesmaid, Alice of course the maid of honor. Emmet was the Best Man and Jasper a groomsman. Charlie walked Bella down towards us on a light blue carpet that Alice had rolled out as an isle. There were candles lit all around lighting up the trees as the sky slowly became darker.

Bella looked absolutely gorgeous, nothing could ever compare to her. Charlie was crying slightly as he gave away is baby girl.

"All grown up…I can't believe it, my baby girl is all grown up." He said and kissed her on the cheek and allowed me to take her hand.

Carlisle kept the ceremony rather short knowing that Bella still wanted to attend her senior prom, but no one else could've done it any better.

"Oh I now have a little sister…This is the best day of my life." Alice yelled after we said our "I do's".

"Yes, but I think I got the better end of the deal, I gained an entire family." Bella said making Esme almost break down in tears with happiness.

"Well my dear, do you want to go to your prom?" I asked.

"I think that would be the perfect ending to this day." She said with a smile.

"Not so fast young lady." Charlie said rather sternly shocking both Bella and I. "Do you think you can get married, and then drive off to prom before giving your father a hug?" He said with a smile.

"Of course not." Bella said. She walked up to Charlie, gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I could never have asked for a better father than you." Bella said sadly.

"And I could never have asked for a better daughter." He replied quietly.

After all the goodbyes and congratulations were over, Bella and I got into the silver Volvo and drove off into the night to attend our senior prom.

When we entered the school all eyes were on us, everyone saw Bella in her wedding dress and the rings on our fingers. I couldn't have been happier when I saw the look on Mike and Jessica's faces when they found out that we were both permanently off limits.

**Bpov**

This was the first night in a very long time that I was truly happy with my life. I was married to the one man I wanted to be with every minute of everyday. I didn't notice a single person when Edward and I walked into the school, I had eyes only for him and I couldn't tare them away.

"Bella, you look amazing." Edward said as he leaned in and whispered into my ear. I breathed in his sweet scent and felt shivers shoot down my spine, and the feel of his cool breath against my skin left me dazed.

"Well, I am glad I'm able to still dazzle you even though we are married." Edward laughed and a smile graced his lips.

"I am sure that is one thing that will never change Edward, so you might as well get used to the idea that you can make me stare off into space like an idiot whenever you want." I said laughing in return.

We danced the night away, just me and him. At this moment nothing else in the entire world mattered. I didn't care about the fact that I was sick, or that I might not be around to spend eternity with the man of my dreams. Tonight all that mattered was that I was happy, and I truly was. I was happier at this moment than I had ever been before, and if I had known what tomorrow was going to bring I never would have let this night end.

**A/n: I hope you were all able to enjoy this chapter. Once again I don't know the next time I will have enough free time in my day to write another chapter. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later, but for now I hope you were all satisfied with this one. Once again…Please review…reviews make me very happy, and I love hearing your ideas. I basically kind of know how I am going to end this story, but any ideas you want to tell me about I am completely open to them. So Review and tell me what you all thought.**


	16. Author's note: apology

**A/n: To all of my readers, I must apologize to any of you if this story has hit a personal note in your lives. I did not mean for this story to upset anyone, and I am deeply sorry if it has. I think everyone should know that cancer is something I have been surrounded by my entire life. My grandma lost her life to it, my sister is fighting it, and my friend just went into remission. This story was a way for me to get out some of my emotions. I do not pretend to know that I know everything about it, but I have had experience with it. To all of you whom this story may have upset once again my deepest apologies.**

**On a slightly different note…I am currently working on the next chapter I think there should be only three left so I am almost finished.**

**Lots of love,**

**SilverVolvo Girl**


	17. Slipping Away

**A/n: Sorry it took a little while to get this next chapter posted. I hope that you all enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you thought!! In the next chapter all the questions should be answered that may have seemed unclear up to this point, the main one being as to why Edward wouldn't change Bella once he found out about her cancer. Promise that you will all read through to the end of the next chapter…otherwise you will be mad if you stop reading at the beginning and I don't want to be hunted down in my sleep.**

**Epov**

Bella and I stayed at our prom until the early hours of the morning dancing the night away. It was absolutely perfect and by far the best day of my entire existence. After the dance I headed back to my house with my new wife by my side. She seemed extremely tired so I carried her up the stairs and tucked her.

"Good night my love, and sweet dreams." I told her once she was safely in bed.

"Good night Edward." She replied with a yawn and then was instantly asleep.

She slept all morning and into the afternoon. Around three o'clock I decided I would go check on her since she usually didn't sleep this long.

"Bella, are you awake." I asked as I quietly entered the room.

"No, I am still tired. Let me sleep for a little while longer." She replied weakly.

"Sure thing." I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her skin against my lips felt like she was on fire.

"Bella are feeling okay." I asked wanting to make sure she wasn't sick.

"Yes, just tired." Was all she said before falling back asleep.

I left the room and waited in the family room for Carlisle to get back from work. After about two hours I decided to go check back on Bella and see how she was doing. Once I entered the room I could tell that she was not all right. Her skin had gone real pale and her breathing was rather shallow.

"Bella, hunny, I need you to wake up for me okay." I pleaded with her.

"No Edward, I am still tired…please…just let me sleep." She said

"Bella, come on lets go downstairs okay." I picked her up and carried her down into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"Alice" I called out starting to panic. Alice was there at once with a cold washcloth putting it against Bella's head to try to get her fever to break.

"Edward…you need to call Carlisle right now." Alice said quietly not wanting to wakeup Bella.

I ran over to the phone and dialed his number at work. As soon as I explained everything that was going on he said he would be leaving right away. I know it didn't take more than ten minutes for him to get to the house but it felt like ten hours.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked the second he walked through the door. He immediately saw her lying on the couch and was by her side in a second.

"Bella…can you wake up for me." Carlisle asked calmly.

"No…please just let me sleep." Bella pleaded.

"Bella you are running a really high temperature and we need to get you to the hospital okay?" Carlisle told her before turning to me. "Edward, you need to call Charlie and tell him that we are taking Bella to the hospital okay." Carlisle stated with urgency.

I called Charlie and told him that we were taking Bella to the hospital and that he should meet us there. After I got off of the phone, I picked Bella up and carried her outside. Alice sat in the back seat and I laid Bella down so that her head was resting on Alice's lap. As soon as she was safely in place I was speeding out of the driveway and to the hospital. The rest of my family arrived a few seconds after I did. I carried her inside and to her hospital bedroom that Carlisle had gotten for her. After about twenty minutes Charlie had arrived at the hospital in a state of panic.

"What happened…did she get hurt?" he called out when he saw Carlisle and I in the hallway.

"Mr. Swan, Bella as a high temperature right now, and I gave her and I V to keep her hydrated. We are waiting for some test results to come back, but until they do there is not much more we can do right now." Carlisle told him.

"Can I go see her?" Charlie asked right away.

"Yes, she's sleeping right now, but you are more than welcomed to go in and see her." Carlisle said as he watched Charlie walk away.

I stood waiting out in the hall, wanting to give Charlie some time with his daughter. It wasn't until Carlisle came back with the test results that I walked into the room. Everyone stood in the room waiting to hear what Carlisle was going to say, I was pretty sure Charlie had even stopped breathing to make sure he caught everything. I stood there waiting to for Carlisle to start talking, to tell us what was wrong, but he just stood there staring at the piece of paper.

"Carlisle, please what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Her immune system had been weakened by her last treatment, and with the wedding, prom, and the late night she had she wasn't able to fight off viruses that healthy people can…"he trailed off.

"So…what…what can we do?" Charlie asked.

"We can try to give her some antibiotics and see if they help, but I am afraid that they won't do much good." He said looking sorrowfully at Charlie.

"What do you mean they won't do much?" I asked not wanting to think about what he was referring to.

"Edward, with the cancer, lack of sleep, and all of the excitement…I just don't think she will be able to pull through this." He said sadly.

"What do you mean I won't be able to pull through this?" I was shocked when I heard Bella's voice.

"Bella, you should be sleeping." I said going to her side.

'No, I want to know what is going on!" she demanded.

Carlisle told her everything he had just finished explaining to us. I watched Charlie out of the corner of my eye. The longer the information seemed to sink into him the more closed off he became, almost as though he couldn't deal with it. After a few minutes he walked across the room and began to cry as he sank down into a chair. I then looked back over at Bella and noticed that she had gone extremely quiet, and that the rest of the color in her face had drained away.

I grabbed her hand and held it securely in mine. We all stood there for what seemed like hours before anyone said anything. Bella had sat quietly in bed trying to grasp that she had been told there was nothing Carlisle could give her that would make her healthy. Suddenly out of no where she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Bella, it's going to be okay…I promise everything will be okay." I said trying to comfort her. She looked up at me and suddenly stopped crying.

"Edward…please do something…I am not ready, I don't want to die…you have to do something." She pleaded desperately with me.

"Bella, Carlisle said all he could do was try some antibiotics." I said trying to get her to calm down. Soon the tears started to build up in her eyes and panic ran across her face as she looked around the room.

"No that's not what I mean…please…_change me_….Edward please do it, I can't die, not yet, I am not ready to go." She yelled out in panicked breaths.

"Bella…please you have to calm down." I tried to tell her.

I looked across the room at Charlie, who seemed like he hadn't heard anything Bella had just said. I noticed that Carlisle had left the room, and was walking back in with a syringe.

"Bella, I am going to give you some medicine to help you sleep okay." Carlisle said trying to explain to her.

"Yes…help her sleep." Charlie mumbled out of nowhere, as he stood up. "Bella I am going to go call your mother okay." Charlie said as an excuse to leave to room.

"No dad…don't go, please stay." Bella pleaded with him, but he had left the room before she could finish talking.

"Please…don't give that to me…I don't want to sleep, I want to stay awake." Bella said between forced breaths of air.

"Bella, things are only going to get worse if I can't get you to calm down. This is better you won't feel anything this way." Carlisle told her.

"Please, I'm scared." She said.

"Bella, what are you scared of, nothing is going to happen except that you will be asleep." I asked her not understanding what there was to be scared of.

"I won't wake up…I know it, if you give me that I will never see your face again!" She cried out in sobs.

Watching her like this broke my heart. But at this time, however, there was nothing I could do. I saw her eyes grow wide with fear as she saw Carlisle put the sleeping medication into the I V drip. She looked at me with sad watery eyes. I could feel my heart breaking. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that she would see me again, that everything would be okay. Before I had a chance to say anything though, her eyes were already starting to close.

**Bpov**

I was getting weaker, and I knew it. Why won't he change me? I thought he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me. I was getting weaker and his desperate pleas for me to believe that everything would be fine were slowly taking their toll. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't fight off this pain, and the sleepiness that was slowly starting to wash over me. I loved him, I loved them all…I knew as I looked around the room there was something they all wanted to tell me but they weren't. So I gave up, I let in to the sleep that was now taking over my entire body.

**Epov**

"Edward…I love you, always know that." She said before she was forced to sleep.

"Bella…BELLA NO!!" I screamed out in hysterical sobs.

I should have said something before…long before, but now it was too late. My wife, my Bella…my one and only true love fell asleep thinking that she was never going to see me again. How, could I have done this? Why hadn't I said anything? I looked around the room at my family and saw them all staring at me.

"Edward…you couldn't have said anything…not with Charlie in the room." Carlisle said trying to make me feel better.

"That still doesn't make me feel better…we all should have told her a long time ago…long before it got to this." I lashed out angrily at them all.

"Please…just let me be." I said and watched them all leave the room.

"Edward…we will be right outside incase you need anything." Alice said right before she left.

After they left, I sat next to Bella and laid my head on her chest. As the night slowly crept by, I stayed there listening to the sound of her beating heart.

**A/n: I changed my mind about doing three chapters and decided to combine them into two. I promise that everything will make sense when the story is done and all previous questions will be answered and any new ones you may have. If something new comes up, please review and tell me about it so I make sure I get it answered in the last chapter! Thanks for the patience…and the last chapter will be up soon! Please Review.**


	18. The Start of Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Here is the last chapter of my story which took forever for me to get posted. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope all your questions get answered. Please Review!!**

**Epov**

I sat in my room thinking about how things had drastically changed in the last four days. Only four days ago I was dancing with Bella at our prom, only four days ago that I was getting married to the love of my life, only four days ago that I had actually started to live the rest of my long life. But that was four days ago, now today things had slightly changed, nothing was the same as it was four days ago. I have been around for a long time, but it wasn't until the last four days had gone by that I realized exactly how life can change in a matter of minutes and how many people these changes affect.

_Flashback_

_I was allowed to stay in the hospital room alone with Bella the rest of the day with my family patiently waiting outside. I listened to her heart and heard how it started to slow down. At least she wasn't going to be in pain, instead she was sleeping peacefully as her whole life was changing without her knowledge._

_Charlie couldn't take the waiting. He couldn't stand the fact that Bella was going to die and nothing he could do would make it better. Charlie along with my family entered the room and stood behind me as we watched the heart monitor. I felt a hand on my should and looked up and saw that it was Charlie's hand._

"_She really loved you Edward. I am sorry..."he trailed off._

"_Sorry for what?" I asked curious about what he was apologizing for._

"_For everything. For not trusting you when you came back. I know you had your reasons, it was just hard seeing Bella that way when you left. I should have trusted you both more, then maybe I could have seen her happier longer…and now it's too late.' He said wiping away a tear._

"_Charlie, Bella was happier these last few months then she has ever been. She loved you, and I don't think she would go back and change anything even if she could."_

"_Maybe you're right, as long as she was happy." Charlie said before he walked out of the room._

"_Where are you going?" I asked shocked that he was leaving._

"_I can't stand this. It's hard enough already, I can't sit here waiting for Bella to die…I….I just can't do it." He said as he turned and walked out of the room_

"_Edward, we have to move her now." Carlisle cut in._

_I lifted Bella and walked to the back entrance of the hospital where Alice was waiting with my car. Alice sat in the back seat with Bella as I sped away to our house. I know I speeding, but the drive seemed to take forever._

_Carlisle arrived at the house a couple hours later with everyone else. _

"_How's Charlie?" I asked_

"_He is pretty broken up, but he is going to be fine I think." Carlisle said as he walked over to where Bella now laid._

"_What did you tell him?"_

"_I told him that Bella passed away about an hour after he left, that she was very peaceful and wasn't in any pain. I think that brought him some relief to know that she passed away peacefully." Carlisle said with a small smile._

"_Edward you are going to do just fine. I have faith in you, but you can't put this off any longer or it will be to later. Bella had a good life with her father and her friends, and if the circumstances would have been different you may have been able to wait a few more years…but it's now or never. Bella has always wanted to be one of us. You told her to wait so she could have more time with Charlie…so she waited, and now that time is up not but your doing but by natures. She got sick which cut her time with Charlie shorter than you wanted, but she got to spend time with him until her very end. Then there was the treaty, which you were afraid of breaking. Now there will be a funeral for Bella, everyone knew she was sick, and so the werewolves won't think we changed her. It has all worked itself out in the end. The only thing left to be done rests in your hands. You know this is what she wanted, and she will understand why you had to wait until now to do it. It was the best way to protect her and your family…but that time is over now. Edward…you have to do it now…I promise it will all be alright." Carlisle said._

_I had to do it. I had finally run out of time. I ran my hand across her face to feel its warmth one last time and then I kissed her neck. With one last breath I slowly let my teeth sink into her skin until I felt it break. I felt her sweet warm blood run down my throat with every swallow I took. I pulled myself away from her and looked towards my door. There stood Carlisle watching me but not making a movement to come towards me. Instead he smiled and shut the door. _

_It was done. In three days it would all be over._

_End flashback_

It was now the third and final day. I had only left her side for about an hour when I had to attend her funeral. My whole family was there, so was Bella's family along with all the students in our class and the La Push tribe.

I looked around at all the faces of the people Bella had met while she had lived here. Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, even Lauren looked sad. Her tears I am sure were just for show. Then there was Jacob along with his La Push gang. Jacob eyed me closely at the beginning of the funeral, to see my reaction to the death of my new wife.

It wasn't like I had to pretend to be sad. My family was actually quiet heart broken over the whole situation. I am sure if Alice had been able to cry she would have a river flowing from her eyes. Our sadness seemed to confirm to Jacob that we had not taken Bella and changed her. He spent the rest of the funeral with his head bent down with silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Charlie was the hardest one to watch, he sat alone with Renee in the front of the church just in front of my family. Through the entire service I could hear his sobs as they echoed around the church. His checks were spotted red from crying, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

After the service was over and everyone had told me how sorry they were, I hurried back home to be by Bella's side. Since I had gotten back I had not left once.

Today has been the worst of all. The warmth of her skin was now completely gone, and the color that filled her cheeks and now gone pale. There was only one more thing left to happen…and suddenly it did.

Her heart stopped.

I sat anxiously waiting for her to wake up, frantically thinking about how I was going to explain everything that happen these past few days. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down and saw Bella looking up at me.

"Edward…what's going on, why am I at your house instead of the hospital." She asked in her same sweet voice.

"Bella, I had to do it…I am sorry I didn't tell you before…" I said starting to blurt everything out so that nothing made sense.

"Edward what are you talking about?" she asked me confused.

I explained everything to Bella starting with why I had to wait to change her and how I wanted her to have more time with Charlie. I describe her funeral and how sad her dad was and how much everyone said they were going to miss her. The entire time I talked I was waiting for Bella to get mad at me for not telling her I had always planned on changing her, or for her to get a chance to say goodbye to her friends, her mom, or her dad; but she never said anything. Instead she just sat quietly and listened until I had nothing more to say.

"Bella…aren't you upset." I asked wondering why she hadn't said anything.

"No…I am not mad…just I guess I am kind of shocked. I had always wanted this ever since I met you, it's just this wasn't I how pictured it happening you know." She said.

"Bella, I am so sorry…I know I should have told you, but I just wanted everything to stay normal as long as it could." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Edward…I'm not mad at you. This is everything I could have ever asked for. I just thought that I would always know beforehand that I was going to be changed. It's just a shock to fall asleep as a human in a hospital and wake up in a bedroom a vampire." She said laughing slightly.

"I just thought you would be upset with me." I told her.

"Edward, if I get to spend the rest of eternity with you and your family I have nothing to be upset about. You are the love of my life, and I would rather spend every last moment with you than anyone else in this whole world." She said as she slowly got closer to my face.

She sat on the bed and looked into my eyes for what seemed like ages and then she kissed me. But this kiss was different than any other kiss we had shared. With this kiss there wasn't any boundaries in place, I didn't have to hold back for fear of hurting her, or getting to caught up in the moment. This was a kiss that for the first time swept me away from everything. It allowed me to leave every doubt, worry, or fear I ever had behind. I knew now I had made the right decision. I couldn't wait to spend every last moment of my life with my one true love.

"Edward, I love you." Bella said quietly.

"I love you too, Bella." I said with a small smile before I kissed her again.

**A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as well as the story. I am so sorry that it took an extremely long time to get this chapter up for all of you but between family and school I didn't have a lot of time to work on it. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter and the story as whole, because I am always interested in what the readers have to say. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed throughout this whole story, your reviews really meant a lot and really helped me to write. I hope you all got the ending to this story that you wanted! Please Review and let me know what you thought.**

**Silver Volvo Girl**


End file.
